Learning how to please you
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Harry asks his potions professor to teach him in something else then potions, but can Harry stand a totally physical relationship, and can Severus hold back his kinky character traits? Not really drama more HC
1. Default Chapter

Learning how to please you!

Chapter 1

Damn it ! Everytime I want to write a one shot pwp it ends up haveing a plot and being more then 3 Chapters long I hope at least I can finish this one a bit shorter otherwise I , again, wont know how the plot works out!

I originally inteded another pairing but Harry and Sev are and will always be my favourites I just cant help it Sorry people.

I hope you enjoy reading hugs all her readers

Title: Learning how to please you!

Chapter : 1/?

Pairing : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

Rating : R ( I think but as I said I dont know how the plot will work out but I know defenitly that there is going to be some male/male action in here so dont like dont read)

Warnings :hhhhm guess? Those who know my stories already know there is the risk of having to see a dentist afterwards caused by too much sugar otherwise wait and see what happens (cause I dont know for sure either G)

Chapter one

Teach me

You lie there , your eyes tightly shut, face twisted as if in agony. I love the way your legs are trembling when I touch them.

„Are you afraid of me little one?" I ask you in a calm but rogh voice.

At first it seems as if you haventt even heard me but the your eyes snap open and search for my face, trying to focus, but when yours meet mine the trembling wents through your whole body.

„Are you afraid of me Harry?"

You shake your head no but your eyes give you away.

You are afraid or at least you are anxious.

And I love it.

But I wouldnt be myself if I wouldnt torture you a bit.

So I slap your left thigh lightly, but hard enough to hurt.

„I asked you a question! Well Im waiting...." I drawl dangerously, so that you know to take me serious.

You try to steady your voice, I can tell by the way your throat is working , but it doesent work , because when you answer me your voice is still trembling.

„No , sir..."

I look at you the doubt clearly showing on my face.I raise one eyebrow.

„No ,sir what?"(1)

I stress my question by digging my finger into your thigh, hard. You wince slightly but you hold my gaze.

„No sir Im not afraid of you"

I shake my head in cruel amusement.

Somehow it is cute that you still try to play strong infront of me , after all this time.

„You know you cant lie to me why are you still trying?"

You tremble harder.

„Im not lying sir..."

I scowl.

„And again you do it! You know what happens when I catch you lying to me?"

You pale and the slowly you nod.

„Yes sir I know...." you whisper somewhat horrified.

„And what does happen little one?" I ask , my voice almost soothing , almost.

„I....I get...punished ..sir" you stammer.

„Good boy! You remembered didnt you?"

You nod slightly.

„I will be back in an hour the I will have decided how to punish you properly and we will start. You know how to prepare yourself till Im back , dont you?" I ask you calmly.

„Yes sir . I know. I will be ready when you are back sir." You say.

You look like youre fighting back tears, that are rising from the thoughts about your punishment.One last time I stroke your hair. You shy away from my touch as if you were in pain from just feeling me.

I stand up and walk away. When Im out of the room I stand before the door and wait.

Only a few seconds and I can hear it . Youre trying to muffle your sobs but you dont succeed. Im almost sorry for causing you this agony , but I know that is what you want , what you need me to do. This is what you came to me for , this first evening.

I sat in my office and was grading papers when I heard a soft knock.

„Enter!"

Slowly the door opened. As I looked up I saw you shyly entering my private rooms.

„Potter! Where did you learn about the location of my private chambers?"

You looked at me with a slight smile.

„Im sorry sir but I needed to speak to you in private and that was not possible in you normal office.So I followed you here one evening after dinner."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at you.

„And what pray tell, Mr. Potter , is that important that you think it necessarry to bother me tonight?"

Your eyes wandered through the room avoiding mine.

„Sir I dont know how to say this . Im...well...I wanted to ask you something, sir."

I nodded and gestured you to sit. You sat down and started do fidget with you hands.

„Well I dont have all nightPotter, spill it!"

You looked very nervous.

„Sir I wanted to ask you if ....if you could teach me."

I looked at you in confusion.

„If it has escaped your attention these past years Potter Im already teaching you! Be a bit more concret about your request please!"

You looked down in your lap.

„I wanted to ask you how to....how to pleas you sir..." the last bit was whispered almost incoherently.

If not for my selfcontrole my mouth would have hung open. Now I did understand why you did come here to speak in private. I looked at him questioningly.

„And why would you think I would do such a thing?"

You lifted your head and looked at me hopefully.

„Because you said so yesterday."

I looked at you in suprise.

„I did nothing of that sort , Mr. Potter."

Your expression was defying.

„Yes sir you did.You said that....that I had potential to be a submissive if one tought me how to be and that you would love to teach me if I would come to you willingly."

I was shocked to say the least. I had said that but to Lucius in a firecall, I never had intended to let you know this. He must have been eavesdropping.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

I stood and strode over to stand behind you, leaned forward until my lips almost touched your ear.

„So Mr. Potter , you were spying on me?"

You trembled.

„Yes sir."

„Taht is not a thing a good pure Gryffindor would do , you know that , dont you?"

You nodded slightly.

„Yes sir , I know , Im sorry!"

I chukled.

„Dont be! You gave me the first reason to start you lessons!" I whispered into your ears, flicking my tounge out to lightly lick it. I felt you shivering.

I touched my hand to your cheek and you slightly leaned into my touch. Then I slapped you!

You looked up at me , eyes questioning and hurt .

„That , Harry , was your first lesson. Never spy on me again!"

You nodded expression filling with understanding and a bit of fear about what kind of deal you just made with me.

„Dont be afraid , little one, I will not always be like this..." I said stroking your cheek slightly to cool the skin a bit.

„If you behave as I tell you I will be gentle and caring but if you dont I will punish you!"

You nodded again relieve clearly shown on your face.

„And now get back into your dorm and be back tomorrow night at 9 pm sharp! Tardiness will not be accepted is that understood?"

You nodded again.

„Good boy now leave. And sleep well little one."

TBC....

So here it is I hope you liked it ....

(1)That is for teachers always telling you to answer in complete sentences sniggers

Bye hugs

MD


	2. Chapter 2

Learning how to please you 

Chapter 2

Hi Folks !

Normally Id say Im sorry and I am believe me but I really had too much work to do for school !

But now I am on vacation so my updates should me much more frequently for the next weeks!

So here you go the next chappy!

When I finally have decieded on punishing you by chaining you up, blindfolding you and making you believe I was going to watch you being penetrated by someone else , I walk back to our _teaching room_ . I have the chains and the shakles with me as well as the blindfold.

Slowly I open the door and enter.

You sit on the edge of the dark four poster bed .

Naked.

Your face down eyes averted to the floor.

And you are still trembling...

I slam the door shut on intention , making you jump slightly.

So you really are as afraid as I thought you to be .

„ Get up Harry" I say in a firm voice

You stand your face still lowered.

„Walk over to the wall and face it"

I watch you walk there on unsteady legs, but something is wrong with you I can feel it.

It is normal for you to be nervous or even afraid before your punishment but normally you wouldnt be so silent.

You would beg or apologize anything like that but today you do not even utter a single word.

Only silent obedience.

I dont like that its untypical for you, but still I go on as I planned.

„Lift your arms above your head and lay your palms against the wall." I order.

You do as you are told still not talking.

Well maybe because this is a new punishment you dont know yet .

I walk over to your trembling form an attach the shakles to your wrists and then the others to the wall.

Now I fasten the chains on them making you stand on your toes otherwise youd hurt your wrists on the shakles.

Next I take out the blindfold and put it on your eyes.

At this your trembling gets much stronger and I can feel the blindfold get damp with silent tears.

I still cant understand whats up with you today but until you wont talk to me I cant tell.

Sure I could order you to talk but until you dont want me to know what it is you would lie to me no matter the consequences.

Slowly I reach around your body and let my hand trail down your belly until I reach your cock.

Another thing that is different today .

Youre not aroused.

Normally you are no matter what punishment awaits you , because you know I will take you afterwards and heal you wounds.

Now I am really worried but still I continue.

I stroke you slightly and the I take out the cockring I brought with me and put it on you.

You gasp and I stroke you a bit faster until you are semi-hard , then I let you go and let my hand wander to your lower back.

I stroke your cleft and the wtihout warning I spread you and push two fingers inside your tight hole.

You gasp again , but this time in pain.

But as fast as I went in I take them out again stroking your cheeks and leaning forward to whisper into your ear.

„Good boy I see you didnt forget to take the lubricant and prepare yourself with it."

I pet you slightly and the continue

„And I am sure you will need it tonight. You are not going to be whipped tonight or anything like this sort of physical punishment. Tonight , my little one , you are just going to be fucked.

But dont be to happy with it , cause it wont be me wholl do you!"

I can see you tense by this.

„But sir,I..."

I slap your ass

„Hush! You are not allowed to speak! You dont know the man who will take you tonight and he doesnt know who you are, he just knows he is instructed to take you rough and with no restraint or preparation. So be ready because he wont be as gentle on you as I normally am!"

I take out my wand and open the door with it performing a charm to let footsteps be heard that came towards us.

I make the sound of the footsteps stop and say

„You can begin now"

The I turned to you and say

„ And of course Im going to watch!"

Then I open my belt and unzip my trousers soundly so you can hear it.

Of course it will be me who takes you but you dont know that and I do not intend on telling you until we are finished.

I would never allow anyone to touch you this way , not in my life!

And least of all could just stand by and watch you being taken by sombody else.

I step behind you and spread your legs , the I spread you and position myself.

I push in hard and make you cry out but I told you it would be unpleasant.

I start pounding into you as hard as possible and I can hear you cries and sobs getting louder with each thrust, but you never tell me to stop.

When it is over I undo the shakles and catch you when you break down on the floor .

I lift you up and lay you down on the bed carefully, then I undo the blindfold and kiss away the tears.

You are still sobbing slightly and I try to calm you by stroking your hair.

„ Hush little one its over be still now"

But it seems you cant stop crying so I kiss away the tears and let my hand wander down to your still hard cock with the cockring on it.

„You were a good boy now let me take care of this. Just relax Harry."

But when I say that you begin to sob again and I can hear something I think I´d never hear from you.

„...riddle..."

I can hear you press this word out between sobs and I know what it means.

It is your safeword !

I never thought youd use it.

Reluctantly I let go of you and sit up on the bed.

You open your tearfilled eyes and look at me.

„Im sorry Severus"

The you stand up and put your clothes back even ignoring your for sure painful erection.

When you are about to open the door I finally come back to my senses and grab your arm.

„Harry wait we have to talk about this!"

You look at me fresh tears welling up

„No please dont do this to me ...just please...I cant ..I"

You sink down into my arms sobbing and I hold you stroking your back and mumbling calming words .

Now you would tell me what was wrong today and I am afraid that it is something bad.

TBC...

So this is chapter 2 please tell me if you liked it!

** hugs** MD


	3. Chapter 3

Learning how to please you 

Chapter 3

Hi there people!

Here goes the next chappy! I wanted to say thank you to all those who read and exspecially those who reviewed! Well and I will just ignore the nice anonymous and already deleted flame! If you want an answer to something like this next time have the guts to sign in before you flame me Thank you very much!

And for all those who read my stories I wanted to apologize if the text seem odd for you but just wont accept my apostrophs (I hope it is written like that) I dont know why sorry for that!

So here goes chapter three and please be gentle I dont know the plot myself the story is just using me to get written grins

Have fun

Chapter three

When you finally stop crying and we have settled down on the bed again Im still holding you in a tight hug and stroking your hair slightly.

Then after some time you loosen my arms around you and look at me tentatively even trying to smile.

„Thank you" you mumble in a low and strained voice.

I kiss your forehead and resume stroking your hair .

„ Its okay Harry but you have to tell me what went wrong. You have to let me know why you needed to use your safeword so this will never happen again."

You avert your eyes again and dig your fingers into my shirt as if you were in great pain.

„Harry is everything allright?"

You shake your head and I can feel your body begind to tremble again.

And soon there are again those wet drops all over my chest and your little almost silent sobs.

I grab your shoulders and shake you lightly trying to make you look at me.

„It wont happen again...no it wont you are right...It wont..It wont...happen ...again...never...again.."

I am shocked by your words , I never thought this could affect you that much!

„Harry , little one look at me , you have to tell me whats wrong!"

Then suddenly you look up and I can see something in your eyes I thought was long gone.

Defiance.

„Everything," you burst out" Everything is wrong ok? ...just all this...is so wrong . I cant stand it anymore and it wont happen ever again ! I will never come here again..never!"

For a moment I dont know what to say but then I remember to calm my features and look as cool at the outside as always.

„If that is your wish Mr. Potter than I wont interfere with it but I demand to know why!"

My cold voice makes you shudder but Im not sure with what.

„That is excactly why!"

I raise an eyebrow.

„Your behaviour when you are not _punishing_ or fucking my halfway through the castle, excuse my language! I cant stand it anymore!"

I can see how you try to catch your breath and your courage to go on and I have the feeleing there is much more to come yet!

„You know , at the beginning when I came to you , asking you to teach me , it was just, I mean I was just curious and you were willing to introduce me into this genre and well yes I even wont deny I had a huge crush on you wiht all this dark and mysterious stuff but now...this isnt enough anymore! Do you understand what Im trying to tell?"

I can feel a heavy weight landing at the bottom of my stomach and making my whole body feel cold.

I scowl at you.

Something I havent done for a long time now at least not in earnest.

„Yes Mr. Potter I do understand your point. You wanted someone to introduce you but someone who was descret about it and experienced, but now that you had your _fun_ and know how the whole thing works my attention isnt necessary anymore is that it?"

And suddenly I feel a sharp sting on my left cheek and realise that you **slapped **me!

„How dare you..."

„You _Professor_ understand nothing! I still need your attention and even more now than ever!

Damn you but it isnt enough for me anymore! At first this whole thing was something physical and I told myself it still was when I realised my feelings were changing, but that didnt work and some day I had to admit this whole thing got emotional for me and it tore me apart cause I knew youd never want me for anything else and ...it made me so sad , but I always thought at least I could have this intimacy with you but tonight when you let someone else..." you begin to sob again and lean back against the wall.

I can feel my heartbeat quicken and my head starts to spin. It hurts to see you like this but it is necessary.

„I..I thought...tonight you took away the last thing I thought special with you.! I ..when I overheard this conversation that made me go to you I decided you should be my first and after a while I decided my only lover ever and then..."

I cant take it anymore and rush to your side , taking you into my arms and trying to calm your sobs.

„Harry love hush now its allright. It was me noone else took you tonight it was just a more drastic method to make you think about this! I just needed to let you work this out by yourself

You needed to learn that all this relationship we have has to depend on emotions somehow.

Otherwise it would never be satisfying for any of us!"

You look up at me with dibelieving eyes.

„But you said youd show me how to please you?"

„And you did but only my body to please my soul you have to be as happy with the situation as I am and if you are not I am not pleased!"

Now your look gets accusing

„But you should have told me , like this I...I did it all wrong and..."

I silence you with an open mouthed kiss.

„No my little one you had to learn this for yourself and that you understand it now pleases me more than anything has ever done before , believe me . And now that you understand how this works we can begin with the actual lessons."

I smile down at you but you still seem worried.

„And you wont be so cold to me anymore? You wont act like you cant stand my presence? Please I cant take that from you anymore!"

I hug you again and kiss your unruly mop of hair.

„ No I wont love , I wont be this way to you anymore unless we are in class."

You huff a sigh against my chest and look up at me finally smiling.

„Thank you, Severus ! I lo..."

„Hush"

I hold a finger against your lips to stop you from finishing the sentence.

„ Dont say it yet I want to hear those words from you for the first time , when you are in the throes of passion , while you are coming I want to hear you scream my name! Is that understood?"

I lean forward to bite your neck lightly when I hear you moan your answer

„Yes...sir..!"

„Well then lets take care of you my little on shall we?"

I ask stroking your still hard member through your trousers and at the same time twisting a nipple thruogh the fabric of your shirt and biting and sucking your earlobe.

„Oh god ...yes please..."

I lift an eyebrow at you and stop all movement.

„What was this?"

You stretch your arms around my neck and pull yourself up until you can whisper into my ear.

„Yes master please ...I was a naughty boy do to me whatever you want ...just touch me I ...need your touch ...I think I will go crazy without it...so please...pretty please!"

All the time you are straddling my tigh and rubbing your cock against me.

„Well then I will take care of you and release you from your _torment_ and then we will start the first actual lesson!"

The smirk that grew on my face only seemed to excite your body further and so I took pitty in you...

TBC

Hope you liked it ! And no flames this time!

Ans sorry for the „" things ( I just cant remember the name now)

I have a german Word program and it just wont accept them any other way.

So bye see ya all next chappy!

Hugs MD


	4. Chapter 4

Learning how to please you 

Hi Folks thank you all for your reviews !

I was so happy when I read them !

So here goes

Chapter 4

Beware this and the next chappies gonna be kinky!

„Tonight," I whisper"There will be no more punishment my little one but after this there will be, believe me !" I smirk down at you and I can see you trembling in arousal.

But I mean it. Tonight I will show you how it can be when you let your emotions flow through yourself without restraint.

I gesture you to lie down on your stomach and take your wrists to hold them above your head.

„I will let go of your wrists but I want them to stay up there is that understood?" I whisper in a hoarse voice.

„Yes sir it is..."

„Good then close your eyes and relax little one , because now is only about you!"

I bend down over you and begin to trail my fingers down your spine , letting my tongue follow shortly after.

I can feel your muscles twitch with every touch and I hear your breath quicken.

When I reach your lower back I hear a sharp intake of breath from you as if you knew what I was about to do.

I bite down lightly at one of your cheeks and then I let my tongue wander into your cleft.

„Oh goood please..."

I want to torment you a bit but hearing you plead for more in such an eager voice makes me do what you need.

I spread your cheeks and lick my thumbs , then I begin massage your hole with them , every time entering a bit more.

Soon you are bucking your hips , trying to get my fingers deeper into you , in hope to get the feeling you have when I have my erection inside you.

„Sir please...I need you ..inside...oh god..ah"

I smirk down at you when I say

„If you need this so bad then you shall have it my little one."

I bend down again and let my tongue glide over your entrance , dipping inside once or twice , waiting for you to beg me again.

And sooner than I thought you do beg.

„Severus , I'll die here if you don't put that tongue of yours inside my hole immediatly, so please I'm to young to die while having sex!"

Normally I would never allow you to talk to me like this but tonight I intended to make you lose control over your language and punishing I can do later .

„Well if you ask me so sweetly I can't resist can I?"

I dive into you tasting you, devouring you completely.

I can hear you scream and moan my name between obsceneties.

Then abprubtly I stop and turn you onto your back.

I make you bend your knees and spread your legs, so I have a good view on my handiwork.

Your cock is leaking precum twitching with every move you make and your little puckered hole is flexing waiting to be stretched and filled again , still dripping from the former encounters today.

The head of your cock is swollen and purple because of the cockring , pleaing with me to allow you some release.

I let myself glide down between your legs and pull at your neck , pulling you towards me for a heated kiss.

Then I whisper

„Now there will be your punishment for your insolence earlier!"

I don't explain further , but I know this will be fun , at least for me!

I trail kisses down your stomach and as I reach my goal you sream .

I start sucking you hard and at the same moment I thrust three fingers deep inside you.

You buck your hips so wildly I have to hold them down so you won't choke me .

You are moaning nonsense and I can feel your impending climax but I won't let you come yet.

I stop my ministrations and pull my fingers out of you.

There is a moan of loss and disappointment and I tell you.

„You will be here tomorrow morning before breakfeast and you are not allowed to touch yourself tonight or anytime before I tell you so, is that clear Harry?"

Reluctantly you nod and then add hastly

„Yes sir it is"

„Good boy now put your clothes and your cloak back on and go back to your dorm."

You hurry to get dressed again and before you put on your cloak you send me an uncertain glance .

So I pull you close again and give you a searing kiss.

When we part I whisper into your ear

„Ans sleep well my little one" while saying that I add one last time to your torment by stroking your member a few times firmly through your trousers.

I can see your legs trembling before you put on your cloak and leave till the next morning.

One sleepless night later

When I hear you entering our room the next morning I know that you haven't slept much.

But that is good , because if you are tired you lose concentration and maybe fall asleep and I have a double lesson with your class today ,and detention can be so much fun.

You enter the room your face already flushed and you breath coming in pants.

You come towards me and kneel down infront of me .

Then you look up at me the look in your eyes pleading for me to release you from your pleasurable torment.

„Sir please I can't go on like this anymore ...I promise I'll do everything but please let me come, I feel like I might explode every seconde!"

I can see tears of frustration brimming in your eyes and decide to end your torment for now.

„Take off your clothes!"

You stand up and undress in a hurry .

It makes me smirk.

When you're standing in front of me in all your glory I step towards you and stroke you leaking cock lightly.

Nibbling your throat I ask

„Eager are we little one?"

„Yes sir..."you pant.

„So then" I turn you around so that you are facing a large mirror hanging on the besides wall"You will kneel down in front of that mirror , so close that your knees are touching the wall, then I will remove the ring from you and you will make yourself come , imagening I was doing all this to you and acting out this fantasy as much as possible for you, is that clear?"

Your cock twitches when I tell you this and you moan your answer.

„Yes sir it is."

„Good and after this you will lick the mirror clean, but not simply that you will do it while you have this inside you!"

I hold up an enchanted metal vibrator and show it to you.

" It's controlled by the owners wand and I will make sure to use that control well, believe me!So now get started I'm waiting for the show, Harry"

Harry's POV

I kneel down infront of the mirror until my knees touch the cold stone wall.

I can feel my cock throbbing and my hole ache at the thought of what is to come.

The moment I'm settled properly I can feel Severus behind , his hair brushing my shoulder nad neck when he bends down and then his warm hand on my cock when he removes the ring from it.

I moan when I can feel the blood pulsing in my erection even more than the whole night and I immidiatly start to touch myself.

Then I hear his voice from not very far behind me and when I look in the mirror I can see he's standing right behind my back and is watching me intently.

„Remember , I want to see what you're imagening."

With one hand I stroke my erection trying to hald back a little longer and suck two fingers of the other hand into my mouth.

When they are wet enough I trail them slowly down to my entrance , first slowly cricling it and then plunging the inside .

I moan his name loudly and watch him in the mirror the whole time.

Only a few minutes of stroking and fingerfucking myself and I can feel the heat in my stomach getting too much , and the same moment I can see myself explode , spurting my seed on it's surface.

I even imagined seeing Severus tensing and shortly after shuddering but maybe not.

I sit there panting , my hand still on my cock , when I feel his hands on my hips pushing me onto my hands and knees.

I can feel him spreading me open and the suddenly I'm filled with something cold and hard and I remember the vibrator he had showed me earlier.

I moan when I can feel it all inside me to the hilt and then he says

„Now get to work Harry I don't want any stain remaining on this mirror when your done , and you won't go to classes before it is done."

Eagerly I start licking my cum from the now blind mirror and I can feel his eses on my back, and I also feel my entrance twitching around the vib with every movement I make.

Not long and I'm hard again.

I want and need to prolong this but if I do I have no excuse for being late in classes , I already missed breakfeast .

So I hurry myself and when the mirror is clean again I sit back on my heels , maoning when the vib only sinks deeper,waiting for orders.

I can feel him stroke my head pulling me upwards , indicating to stand.

So I stand up and the slippery vib falls out of my hole cluttering down on the floor.

I blush , although my erection twitches again.

Traitor!

A quick but loving kiss and then.

„Good boy , now dress yourself and hurry to class until we meet again your arousal should have vanished but be sure I will renew it ! Now go , I have classes myself"

Severus POV

You hurry out of the room and I take my wand and perform a cleaning spell to the wet spot inside my robes.

A smirk kreeps on my face when I think about how to punish you when you get distracted in my lesson , and that is only a few hours away.

A nice thought comes to my mind and I go to use my free period now to prepare the necessary things.

What a great day and it's getting better and better!

TBC

So what will Harry's punishment be and why is that that Sev's so happy?

You'll see the next chappy!

Bye °hugs all readers°

MD


	5. AN:

Author's Note:

I am so sorry guys but I fear my stories are getting a bit too mature for so I will be repost them on and I am also rewriting the chapters of my older stories!

So if you'd like to read my stories in better English and if you want to know how some of them will progress please read them there!

The titles and my penname will stay the same!

I hope you'll stay with me!

*hugs*

MD


	6. AN Continued

so sorry guys I didn't know that addy were deleted when posted in link form ! I will post all my storys with the same name and under the same authors name on w w w . a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t 


End file.
